


Gra wstępna

by theKasiaLin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Chcecie wiedzieć co jest najlepsze w byciu z superbohaterem?"  (Tłumaczenie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gra wstępna

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Foreplay](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/113641) by TresMaxwell. 



> tłumaczenie "Foreplay" autorstwa TresMaxwell  
> Tłumaczenie za zgodą   
> Postacie, świat itd. są Marvela  
> Betowała missMHO  
> Opublikowane również na fanfiction.net  
> I dziękuję missMHO za ratunek z pseudonimem Capa :D  
> I za zbetowanie (mam nadzieję, że jeszcze mnie nie znienawidziła...)

Chcecie wiedzieć, co jest najlepsze w byciu z superbohaterem? Znaczy, serio, co jest nieskończenie najlepsze? To nie jest idealne ciało, ani nieskończona wytrzymałość (choć obie te cechy zaliczają się do najlepszych). Nie, nieskończenie najlepszą rzeczą jest fakt, że bitwa jest cholerną grą wstępną.

Pozwólcie, że wyjaśnię.

Kiedy superbohater spotyka się z kimś normalnym, na przykład Pepper, walka na krawędzi śmierci nie nastraja do intymnych chwil. Po prostu nie. Kiedy wracałem do domu po ciężkiej walce, zawsze było dużo łez i uścisków i „o mój Boże, nigdy więcej”. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, zawsze to doceniałem. To znaczyło, że ktoś się przejmował, że ktoś się o mnie martwił, gdy narażałem swoje życie.

Po jakimś czasie znalazłem się w punkcie, gdy dobra walka sprawiała, że krew płynęła w moich żyłach w zupełnie inny sposób. Wracałem do domu i byłem tak cholernie twardy, że nie mogłem wyjść ze zbroi wystarczająco szybko by nie odczuć bólu. Może dlatego nie ułożyło mi się z Pep. Ona nigdy nie rozumiała, patrzyła na mnie jakby pomysł, żeby uprawiać seks był całkowicie nieodpowiedni, gdy musiałem być wydobywany z mojej zbroi przy pomocy łomu.

Nie wiem, ale w sumie to nie o to tutaj chodzi.

Myślałem, że to kolejna z dziwnych rzeczy, którą miałem przestać się przejmować, po dodaniu do mojej długiej listy dewiacji seksualnych. Mam zawstydzającą liczbę fetyszy, więc bycie podnieconym przez bitwę było moim najmniejszym zmartwieniem. Serio, gdybym zaczął wymieniać punkty z mojej wyjątkowo długiej listy, prawdopodobnie uciekalibyście, gdzie pieprz rośnie , nim dotarłbym do końca pierwszej dziesiątki.

Rzecz w tym, że szybko odkryłem, że nie ja jeden mam ten konkretny fetysz. I ze wszystkich ludzi, z którymi mogłem go dzielić, oczywiście musiał to być Gwiaździsty Pan co zawsze ma Plan. Jakie są na to szanse? Właściwie, to mógłbym wam powiedzieć, jakie są na to szanse, ale zajęłoby mi to z pół strony, więc tego nie zrobię. W każdym razie, ignorując jego staroświeckie poglądy, ten facet ma ogromną skłonność do dzikości, a przemoc wysyła go niemal do epoki kamienia łupanego.

Byłem kompletnie nieprzygotowany, gdy to się stało po raz pierwszy. Wróciliśmy zakrwawieni, Clint Thor i ja, uśmiechając się jak idioci, ponieważ żyliśmy, co było cudem biorąc pod uwagę walkę, jaką stoczyliśmy. Ledwie wydostałem się ze zbroi, gdy Steve przerzucił mnie przez ramię jakbym był zwierzęciem, które upolował, i zabrał mnie na górę.

Nie żartuję.

Podniósł mnie, jakbym był workiem ziemniaków. Chciałbym powiedzieć, że rzucił mnie na łóżko i zdarł ze mnie ubrania, ale bądźmy szczerzy, mówimy tu o Stevie. Nawet dziki z pożądania ma maniery. No, a przynajmniej… część z nich.

Postawił mnie w swoim pokoju, I to tylko dlatego, że zagroziłem mu, że poleje się krew, jeśli będzie niósł mnie dalej, a mój pokój jest na samej górze. Nagle jego ręce znalazły się wszędzie, a ja nie zamierzałem narzekać. Zawahał się, chciał zacząć się tłumaczyć ale moja ręka na mundurze opinającym jego krocze, przymknęła go.

Jak każdy przyzwoity mężczyzna z jego czasów, zabrał mnie na randkę po tym jak wpieprzył mnie w materac. Znaleźliśmy się więc na kolacji i było dziwnie, nie powstrzymało nas to jednak to przed zrobieniem tego ponownie. I jeszcze raz. I nie mówię tylko o seksie, mówię też o randkach. W końcu znaleźliśmy swój rytm i wyluzowaliśmy się w swoim towarzystwie.

Aż do następnej walki. Wtedy Walczyliśmy, wracaliśmy do domu i uprawialiśmy seks tak ostry, że musiałem wymieniać swoje łóżko trzy razy w ciągu ostatnich pięciu miesięcy. Prawdopodobnie skraca to moje życie, ale bycie Avengerem i tak je skraca, więc czemu się nie zabawić. Seks po bitwie jest jak seks z zemsty, tylko bez konieczności bycia wściekłym. Jest w nim cała desperacja, przepychanie i niecierpliwość z seksu z zemsty. Nie pytajcie mnie, dlaczego to jest takie podniecające dopóki stu ośmio kilogramowy superżołnierz nie przyszpili was do ściany, ponieważ jest zbyt napalony by być w tobie, by czekać aż dotrzecie do łóżka.

Nie żeby to miało się przydarzyć komukolwiek innemu niż ja, bo Rogers jest niesamowicie lojalny, więc musicie sobie to wyobrazić. Źrenice rozszerzone z pożądania tak mocno, ze niebieskie oczy zdają się być czarne; rumieniec rozlewający się po ciele nadal napiętym od walki, i szept, że będzie cie pieprzył tak mocno, że nie będziesz wiedział, jaki jest dzień.

Tak. Podniecające. To nie wymaga, żadnego uzasadnienia.

Więc, jakkolwiek dziwne to się może wydawać, że umawiam się z mężczyzną bez poczucia stylu i z archaicznymi poglądami, jednak jest w tym coś idealnego. Ponieważ możemy razem ruszyć do walki, uważać na siebie nawzajem, po wszystkim wypieprzyć z siebie stres i znowu wrócić do porządku. Bez łez i bez paniki. Nie ma potrzeby wyjaśniania, dlaczego robię to, co robię, bo on wie. Wie, jak to jest usłyszeć zew wojny i poczuć dreszcz podniecenia.


End file.
